


The Mystic's Dream

by FluffyFyuu



Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Loss/Longing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: He, who his heart is longing for.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642378
Kudos: 3





	The Mystic's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the night, a short piece of jumbled words I hope someone might enjoy.

* * *

It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you

_The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt_

* * *

Sand loses its glimmer under languid rays of sun, blurring the lines between the scarlet shadows of earth and sky. Their kiss lingers, like two lovers reluctant to separate and the touch tints the air a deep crimson colour. Its shade signals the end of another day, another thousand heartbeats without him. 

He, who his heart is longing for. 

A sigh, overflowing with the deep sense of  _ missing,  _ escapes his lips. The sight of people returning home to their families increases the ache in his chest and feline eyes avert their gaze, looking at the far away horizon to escape reality. Yet he can’t ignore the stinging of air in his lungs, the profound feeling of emptiness no matter how deep his breaths are.

Slowly, the night claims everything around him, infusing the red air with deep shades of amethyst. Clouds shroud the light of the crescent moon, only lamps guard the paths on this starless night. The air stills, no sound disturbing the tranquil silence. Time stops for uncountable moments of yearning, heartbeat slowing down. His eyes are still focussed on the now purple edge of earth and sky, knowing that he must be out there. Because when the night has their kind in a calming hold and whispers sweet words of dreams into their ears, a tune finds its way into his aching heart.

A voice sings to the unseen depth of the world, yielding melodies about the fragile serenity of earth’s sleep.

The song reverberates within him, the sweet voice brings back memories of up-turned lips mumbling endearments and fond eyes glowing at him from beneath. Of their shared warmth, tender caresses and soft kisses. Of his home, the piece of his heart which left to follow an ancient call and to become what destiny foresaw for him, breaching the bounds of life.

Soft tunes draw remorseful shapes of love into the air, blanketing the surroundings with a heavy sense of loss. The lamps seem to dim, his vision blurs while each breath brings in the blue scent of the night. His heart beats in time with the sorrowful melody, grieving about lost chances and mourning shared moments of devotion. He misses him, every essence of his being calling for what would make him whole again. The need to receive an answer stretches the passing minutes into hours and slowly turns the sombre song into nostalgic tones, at rest in themselves.

Darkness shifts, the air starts to glimmer at the horizon. Lamps lose their shine at last, now that the sky’s guardian returned. Sand melts into the rising sun, a bright light awakening the rested earth. Energy starts to buzz through the air - another night passed, filled with bittersweet memories and leaving behind a familiar ache in his chest. 

The song continues to declare a future home, of fate connecting what was once lost and it draws him far away. Feline eyes meet the newborn rays of sun and their beaming warmth has him picture a peaceful place with his love in his arms. Secure and alive, lips stretched into a brilliant smile. Another sigh, laced with blue breath and broken emotions. He is still longing, longing for the place where his heart’s missing piece could be found. For his home, for him. 

A voice sings to the far-spreading sky, calling the beginning of a new day.

* * *


End file.
